Cast Comments: Fallen Angel Style
by AeroTundra
Summary: The Tsubasa cast read and comment the story Fallen Angle by emeraldgeminideathboar with me. What if they think it's bad, have a nervous fit, break stuff, kick people where it hurts, have a bratty breakdown...in MY house... R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 1**

**Fai**: Okay! So now's another Cast Comments with the story *dramatic music played by yuui* Fallen Angel by emeraldgeminideathboar.

**Me:** W-what the hell? Get out of my bathroom!

**Fai:** ^ ^ Kuro-myu pushed me in here...wait...this isn't your bathroom...

**Me**: So...SPRING BREAK!

**Sakura:** Finally, right?

**Fai**: Right!

**Me:** !

**Syaoran:** ...what?

**Me:** Look! It's Tomoyo!

**Fai:** AH!

**Kuro**: Big whoop.

**Me:** Rude...

**Tomoyo:** *glares at Kuro* Very. *beams* HI! Tomoyo here! Apparently I'm Kurogane's sister in this fic.

**Me:** Wah! You spoiled it! NOW I KNOW EVERYTHIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG...

**Fai:** NOOOOOOO *dies*

**Me:** KURO-NEEEE REVIVE HIM! REVIVE HIM WITH YOUR SESXY KURO POWERS! ...wait...

**Kuro:** ...

**Fai:** I'm...not really dead...

**Me**: Fine. But it's never too late for Kuro to use his sexy ninja powers...

**Kuro:** You're crazy...

**Me:** Sakura?

**Sakura**: Right! Aero doesn't own Tsubasa or Fallen angel.

**Me:** Good job, I appove. *leaps on Kuro*

**Kuro:** What the hell?

**Me:** That's the usual response. Sing for meeeee~

**Kuro:** Hell no!

**Fai:** But we all know you can...

**Kuro:** Read the damn story!

**Me:** Rude...*pets surprisingly soft hair*

**Kuro**: *uslessly swats the air*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Its ok Kurogane, Its not going to be that bad," Tomoyo said trying to reason with her older brother.

"Are you joking this is going to be the worst summer of my life," Kurogane complained.

"Maybe you should be a bit more positive about it," Tomoyo suggested.

"What is there to be positive about? We are going to spend our summer vacation in the middle of nowhere with aunt Soma!" Kurogane shuddered in disgusted.

Tomoyo and Kurogane had just gotten out of school when their parents suggested that that for summer vacation they should go to aunt Soma's farm and stay with her. Tomoyo was very enthusiastic about it while Kurogane was less than pleased, but of course Tomoyo's side won out seeing that they were both in their parents car driving to Soma's. But Kurogane knew that the only reason they were going to Soma's was because their mom and dad were both having trouble with their relationship again and did not want their kids to see.

"Damn, and I was going to spend my summer sword practicing with Syaoran."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me**: Haaaaah...

**Kuro:** What?

**Me:** Practice with Syaoran...

**Everyone**: ...

**Me**: ...Wha- OH! You are all wrong!

**Tomoyo:** Okay...Anyway... ON WITH THE FIC!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You can always sword practice at auntie's."

"Yeah with who? The cows?" Kurogane spat sarcasticly. After a bit more arguing Tomoyo and Kurogane arrived at the farm. Kurogane watched his parents car drive away until it was no longer visible.

"Well there goes my last chance to have a normal summer." Kurogane stated sadly

"Oh come on we can have fun if we try."

"This is going to be living hell, come on lets go inside." Kurogane said grabbing Tomoyo's arm and moving towards the house. Tomoyo flinched noticeably when Kurogane took her arm as if in pain. When Kurogane noticed he let go and turned towards her. "Are you hurt? Let me see." he said trying to lift up her sleeve to see what was wrong.

"No its ok, Kurogane it's nothing I swear," She said while pulling away.

"Tomoyo if its serious then-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Come on kids we need to get dinner ready!" called a voice coming from the front door of the house.

"Ok," Tomoyo said happily as she ran inside the house. Kurogane on the other hand did not move.

"Soma you can't call us kids if you just turned 18!" Kurogane growled.

"Yes, but I already graduated high school so I'm an official adult, I can call you any thing I want." Soma stated proudly. "And Kurogane if you don't get inside now! then you won't be having meals for the next three days."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** Oh...Kuro-stuborn's in trouble.

**Kuro:** Shut the hell up, mage.

**Me:** Rude...

**Syaoran:** Is that the word of the day?

**Me:** ...Is it?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Fine!" Kurogane gritted as he slowly made his way inside the house. Dinner was very boring well at least in Kurogane's eyes, Tomoyo on the other hand...

"-So that's when Kurogane peed the bed. We had to spend the whole day cleaning off the pee stains. It was horrible, but that day Kurogane learned his lesson. Go to the bathroom before you go to sleep." Tomoyo smiled when she finished her story. While Kurogane faced smacked himself Soma busted up laughing. How could his own sister betray him by telling a story about him when he was 8 years old, and not just any story but that story.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Everyone:** O.O...

**Me:** y-

**Kuro**: SHUT UP!

**Fai:** Bu-

**Kuro:** I SAID SHUT UP!

**Tomoyo:** There's-

**Kuro:** SHUT!

**Sakura**: Um-

**Kuro:** UP!

**Syaoran:** Kurogane...

**Kuro:** *glares*

**Syaoran:** ...san... It's not really you...

**Kuro**:...Damn straight, kid.

**Me**: ...Kuro peed in the bed! LOL!~

**Fai:** LOL~

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ahahahahah Kurogane you know I'm never going to let you live this down... so if that happened when Kurogane was 8, how old are you guys now?"

"Soma how could you not know that when we are going to spend our entire summer here and-" Kurogane was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"I just turned 11 aunty." Tomoyo smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Tomoyo**: I'm so young! *beams*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"And what about you Kurogane?" Soma asked.

"Why don't you guess?"

"Why don't you tell me? remember Kurogane I am in charge here so I make all the rules." Soma said menacingly.

"I'm 15 now will you please leave me alone?" Kurogane asked sending a death glare towards Soma.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Tomoyo:** He's so young! *beams*

**Me:** Awwwww! Tiny Kuro-tiny...

**Fai:** Kuro-tiny~ ...Where's me.

**Kuro**: You selfish wizard!

**Fai:** Jealous...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"How about... No," Soma responded, sending an equally threatening death glare at Kurogane.

"Um I'm going to go do the dishes," Tomoyo said sensing the tension between her brother and her aunt. Tomoyo picked up her siblings plate and took them to the kitchen trying to escape from the negative energy those two were producing. It was reminding her of too many bad things.

After doing the dishes Tomoyo looked out of the window to come face to face with a whole sky full of stars. "Wow they are all so beautiful," she commented as she opened the window to get a better view. Suddenly a shooting star raced by the sky. Tomoyo caught it at the very end, "I have to make a wish." so she closed her eyes and wished. I know my brother does not like it here, so I wish for something that will make him feel better, something magical. When she opened her eyes the sky seemed as if if were glowing. Tomoyo smiled, "I think this wish is going to come true."

"KUROGANE! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Soma yelled from the other room.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** Ha! Kuro-grounded!

**Kuro:** What is wrong with you all!

**Me:** What's wrong with you!

**Kuro**:...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"WHO CARES! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO HERE ANYWAY!" Kurogane responded, Tomoyo could hear his foot steps stomping into their shared room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Brat...

**Kuro**: WHAT!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Uh oh," Tomoyo said as she followed Kurogane to their room. As soon as she got there she saw Kurogane sitting on his bed with his head down. She made her way over to were he was and sat down next to him. "Kurogane its ok, something tells me that everything is going to get better."

Kurogane could not bring himself to be mad at Tomoyo, for she was the only reason he would not run away from this crappy excuse for a family, but he also could not bring himself to believe that what she was saying was true. "I don't think so Tomoyo."

"Well will you at least try to have fun... for me?"

Kurogane looked over at Tomoyo and saw the look of pure hurt on her face. "Ok I will try," he said.

He face brightened up as she hugged her big brother. "Thank you."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai**: AWWWW!

**Me:** AWWWWW!

**Fai:** Brother sister moment! Where's me...

**Me:** I'm sure you're in here somewhere... It is a kurofai fanfic.

**Fai:** *pouts* So far it's kuro...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane did not respond, he guess that he could at least pretend for Tomoyo's sake. He knew why she was so exited to go on this trip, even though she tried to hide it, it was obvious that their dad has been beating her, directing his anger at their mom towards her because of how much they looked alike. And there he was being a jerk and getting Tomoyo all worked up over him. "I'm sorry I was being so selfish," he mumbled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me**: At least he knows.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Kurogane you don't have to apologize you are one of the most unselfish person I have ever met... lets go to bed now, ok?"

they both layed down in their separate beds and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kurogane was awoken by the sound of Tomoyo's voice. "No," she moaned, "No daddy stop that hurts!" she turned over in her sleep, "Stop!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Tomoyo:** Aw. It's so sad...*tears*

**Me:** You're right...teary...

**Sakura:** Awwww...

**Fai:** Wait...what's happening?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane got up and went over to her bed. She was having another nightmare, and Kurogane thought that she was done having those. He layed down next to her and pulled her close to him. "Its ok Tomoyo I'm here." He said

"Kurogane." she mumbled as she fell back into a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:...**Beutifly written!

**Tomoyo:** I agree completely! Especially the ending.

**Kuro**: It's...horrible.

**Fai:** That's Kuro speak for 'awesome job'.

**Kuro**: Say's who!

**Fai:** I like~ Great job!

**Sakura:** I like it too~

**Syaoran:** It was cool. Nicely written.

**Me:** In the end...Kuro-ponyo got in trouble.

**Kuro:** ...ponyo...?

**Fai:** Ponyo~ Ponyo~ Po-

**Kuro:** Shut it, mage!

**Fai:** TT^TT Aero...Kuro-ponyo hates me!

**Tomoyo**: No no, Fai. That's just Kuro speak for 'I love you, Fai'.

**Me:** Psshhffff! Since when did Kuro-bark say 'love'?

**Sakura:** I've never heard him say it either...

**Kuro**: lo-

**Me:** ...

**Fai:** lo?

**Tomoyo**: ...That's not even half the word...

**Me**: OUT OF TIME! THANKIES TO EMERALDGEMINIDEATHBOAR AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

**Fai:** BAAAAAAIIIIIIII~~~~

**Kuro**: IDIIIIOOOOOTTT!

**Me:** LOL!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 2**

**Me:** Another update! Oh no!

**Fai:** *panics*

**Syaoran:** C-calm down...

**Fai:** *panics a little less*

**Me:** Good enough! Welcome all who read! I wonder how much...

**Watanuki:** Aren't you supposed to look at the number of hits or something...?

**Me:** Yeah, but I always forget to... ^-^"

**Fai: ...**.!

**Me:** He's still panicking.

**Kuro**: Yeah...

**Yuui:** *comforts Fai* Aero doesn't own tsubasa or Fallen Angel... *comfort*

**Fai:** -_- I feel better now...*looks at title* What does that mean...?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The Chicken Boy

Through the next month Kurogane had to constantly preform all of the manual labor on the farm. Soma made sure to even have the other workers stop working so that Kurogane would have more to do. He also was not eating as well as he could because Soma was always skipping his meals so that she would have more for Tomoyo and herself. Although it was living hell as Kurogane predicted he hardly ever complained, he had to be tough for Tomoyo's sake.

"KUROGANE MILK THE COWS FOR ME OK!" Yelled Soma from inside the house.

"FINE!" Kurogane yelled back. He had still not finished cleaning the hen house, but he guessed that if he hurried he could do both tasks before dinner. He turned back to his current job and continued to clean.

"Big brother, big brother, BIG BROTHER!" called Tomoyo running around the farm looking for Kurogane.

"WHAT IS IT?" Kurogane yelled hoping to catch Tomoyo's attention.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She called.

"IN THE CHIKEN COOP!" He responded.

"OK I'M COMING," soon Tomoyo appeared in front the chicken coop.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Doumeki:** That's a lot of yelling.

**Fai:** *giggle* Kuro-cow has to milk the cows~

**Kuro**: The hell I do!

**Sakura:** But...it's right there... *points* You agree without hesitation...

**Kuro:** *growls*

**Me:** Fai...did you call Kuro fat?

**Fai:** Huh?

**Me:** Kuro-cow...

**Fai:...**Maybe...

**Kuro:** OI!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kurogane asked as he exited the coop.

"I think I found an injured chicken I was wondering if it was one of auntie's chickens. Will you go check?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ok, so where is this chicken?"

"Its over by the barn." Tomoyo said as she ran off in that direction. Tomoyo had always cared for every living, she could not bare it if an animal was injured. Kurogane was used to it already, although sometimes she would catch him by surprise like that one time she brought home an injured raccoon, Kurogane shuddered at the memory.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** I brought an injured racoon home once...

**Syaoran:** Really? What did you do?

**Fai:** Actually, I found two. Both were boys and were very mean. TT^TT One attacked me out of nowhere and I concluded that it wasn't really injured. The other one started running around and I decided that one wasn't injured either. After I got the first one off of me, it started chasing the second...now that I think about it...I'm pretty sure one of them wasn't a boy...

**Watanuki:** Is that the day I saw you with all those scratches on your face...

**Fai:** Yup~ ^-^ Me: Way to be positive about it.

**XxXxXxXx**

After a bit of walking Kurogane and Tomoyo arrived at the back of the barn. Tomoyo pointed to a mud pile where a wing was poking out of the ground. Kurogane when over to get a better look at the wing

"Um Tomoyo I don't think that this is a chicken," Kurogane said. The wing was a weird golden color it look as if it almost glowed.

"Then what it it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have no idea." Kurogane had never seen any bird with that color wing so he had no idea what it belonged to, but he planed to find out to find out. Kurogane grabbed the wing and lifted it up a bit so he could see the bird. However when he did he did not find a bird but more of the wing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Isn't this bird suffocating under the mud?

**Sakura:** Maybe it's magical...

**Me:** Magic chicken!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow," Tomoyo said, "What kind of bird has that big of a wing."

"Or that color," Kurogane added dropping the wing when he realized that the bird was to heavy to pick up that way. Instead Kurogane started shoveling the mud away.

"I can't wait to see what bird it is." Tomoyo started jumping up and down to show her excitement.

But when Kurogane finally got all of the mud of the body they found it was not a bird at all, it was a boy about Kurogane's age with... wings?

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Sakura:** Magical chicken boy!

**Me:** Hey, that's the title of the chapter...minus the magical part...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Cool its an angel," Tomoyo said as she walked over to touch it.

"STOP!" Kurogane pulled Tomoyo away from the boy. "Don't touch it, it might be radioactive or something," Kurogane continued.

"Don't be silly Kurogane, there is no way that HE can be radioactive," Tomoyo stated making sure that she put emphasis on calling the boy a he. "Hes still alive. Look he is hurt we need to help." She said as she walked over to the boy and layed his head on her lap.

Kurogane did not want to even touch the creature, he believed that there was no such thing as a angel so it had to be some kind of wired mutation, but as Tomoyo brushed off the excess mud of the boy's face Kurogane's almost stopped breathing. The boy had short blond hair it was slightly wavy and fit him perfectly. Then their as his face, his features were all stunningly beautiful from his flawless skin to his lips which Kurogane felt a strange attraction to. In short the boy was absolutely gorgeous.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** O.O

**Watanuki:** I can guess who it is...

**Me:** Me tooooo~

**Fai:...**Who is it?

**Doumeki:** *pokes Watanuki* I'm hungry. Make some-

**Watanuki:** MAKE IT YOURSELF!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You know he looks kind of pretty," Tomoyo said. "Don't you think Kurogane?"

This snapped Kurogane out of his trance. "Actually he just looks like a giant chicken to me." Kurogane stated trying to not give away what he really thought of the blond.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Awwww~~~ .

**Fai:** *sighs* I wonder when I'll show up...

**Kuro**: You really are clueless...

**Me:** YEAH, HE IS!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I think you like him." Tomoyo teased.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!" Kurogane gritted slightly blushing.

"Well you called him an he instead of an it." Tomoyo stated.

"That does not mean anything," Kurogane said.

"I guess not," Tomoyo smiled as if she knew something that Kurogane did not. "So are we going to help him or not?" she asked while she tried to pick up the boy.

Kurogane hated having to see Tomoyo struggle so he picked up the boy and placed him on his back, and somehow manged to convince himself that that was the only reason he was helping. "So what do we do with him?" Kurogane asked.

"We need to clean him up," Tomoyo stated.

"Sure but first we need a place to put him... how about the barn?"

"KUROGANE!" Tomoyo stated in horror.

"WHAT?"

"You can't treat a guest like that, lets take him into the house." Tomoyo suggested.

"We can't do that." Kurogane stated

"Why not?" she asked.

"What will I say to Soma. Hey Soma I skipped out on cleaning to rescue a chicken boy, now let me mess up your bedding by smearing it with mud. She already hates me, so I don't think getting on her bad side is going to help at all." Kurogane said.

"I will talk to Soma you just take mister angel to our room. Ok?"

Kurogane took one hard look at Tomoyo. She really wanted to help the creature, well that was no surprise, but Kurogane had to admit this was one of the weirdest animals she brought home. "Alright, lets get moving." he said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** *pouts*

**Me:** Fai...are you jealous of the chicken boy?

**Fai:** Nope.

**Kuro:** You have got to be kidding me...

**Syaoran**: Fai-san...You know-

**Me:** *covers Syaoran's mouth* Unneeded information.

**Syaoran:** *mumbles*

**Watanuki:** So...Fai is aactually jealous of the "chicken boy"?

**Fai:** Quotations?

**Me:** Yes. And I'm sure Fai thinks it's ADORABLE how Kuro-piyo carries this "chicken boy" with such care~

**Fai:** Quotat- W-why would I think that!

**Kuro:** Why would he think that?

**Me:** ON WITH THE FIC!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

On there way to the house they both came up with a plan. First Tomoyo would go inside and keep Soma busy while Kurogane would sneak in, of course this was not the most original of plans but it would have to do. "Make sure you leave the door open so I can come in without making any noise." Kurogane said.

"Ok," Tomoyo agreed. "Here I go. wish me luck." she mumbled as she opened the front door to the house.

"KUROGANE IS THAT YOU?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"NO AUNTIE ITS ME TOMOYO!" Tomoyo answered.

Soon Soma's face appeared, she came and stood right next to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo have you seen Kurogane? he still has not done his cleaning." Soma asked

"Um auntie Kurogane caught a cold and can't work, so I told him to just go to bed so that he would feel better tomorrow." Tomoyo said.

Soma raised an eyebrow at this. "He was not sick this morning. Are you sure he is not just faking it so that he can get out of work?"

"I'm sure I know my brother very well and I know when he is faking it and when he is really sick," Tomoyo answered.

"Well ok then I guess I should tell my workers to finish his job," Soma said as she walked towards the front door.

"crap," Kurogane mumbled when he realized that Soma was going to find him.

"NO!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran in front of Soma to block her path.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** XD The classic no!

**Watanuki**:...How?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What?" Soma asked.

"Um, I mean I saw one of your workers but he was right outside the back door." Tomoyo said as she pushed Soma in the opposite direction. "Lets go that way."

"Um ok." Soma said clearly confused to why Tomoyo was acting so weird.

As soon as they both were out of sight Kurogane quickly but quietly made his way up the stairs and to his room. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. "That was close," he mumbled. He proceeded to lay the boy on his bed (because he did not want it dirty up Tomoyo's bed.)

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Cue seductive love song~

**Kuro:** SHUT UP!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane was lucky that their room had a bathroom attached so he would not have to leave to get water and some towels. As soon as he got all of the needed materials he sat on his bed and started to clean up the chicken boy. First he cleaned up his hands then legs and then his face. He was about to move to the wings when the boy stirred and opened his eyes. Kurogane got a good look at the boy's eyes they were both a clear sky blue and the most beautiful eyes Kurogane had ever seen in his life.

The boy got up and took a good look at his surroundings, fear appeared in those eyes that a moment ago seemed to emanate beauty. Then he looked at Kurogane, "where... am I?" the boy asked.

"Your in my aunt's house." Kurogane replied, Kurogane was actually very surprised that he could get any words out of his mouth, he had been flabbergasted the entire time.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Fai:** ...I hate you chicken boy...

**Me:** Oh, but it's a nice moment... ^ ^

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The boy got up from the bed and took at step towards Kurogane. "Your a... human?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurogane replied unsure what the boy was going to do next.

He took another look around, "I have never been in a human dwelling before, how did I get here?"

"Me and my sister found you unconscious in our back yard, so we brought you here to help you." Kurogane answered truthfully.

"Thats really nice of you mister..."

"Kurogane." Kurogane finished for him.

"Kurogane?" the boy made a mental note to change the human's name it did not sound cute at all. "Well thank you mister Kurogane my name is Fai, Fai D Flourite."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** O.O...I LOVE YOU CHICKEN BOY~~~~

**Me:** Now he discovers the truth...

**Syaoran:** How could he not tell?

**Me:** Maybe he just can't recognize his own personality...or physical features...

**Watanuki:** Well, that made things a little akward...

**Me:** It did?

**Doumeki:** And you didn't cook a thing the entire time...

**Watanuki:** *growls*

**Me: **Hey Fai~ Are you still jealous of the "chicken boy"?

**Fai**: Quotations say no~

**Sakura:** Why do you keep saying quotations...?

**Fai:** Look at the previous lines and you'll see...

**Sakura:** What..?

**Kuro:** Can I leave now?

**Me:** Only if you tell me your thoughts on the chapter. NO! Tell the readers~

**Kuro:** It's fine. *leaves*

**Me:** NOT GOOD ENOUGH! *chases*

**Fai:** Wait! Me too! *follows*

**Watanuki:** That only leaves us...

**Syaoran**: Yeah...

-awkward silence...-

**Sakura:** *grabs microphone* Well, that's all we have for today! See you next time~ *grins*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 3**

Me: *adjusts helmet* Hello and welcome to another chapter of Cast Comments! This chapter consists of everyone's thoughts. So, it will be dead silent but with this machine that I...made...*coughs* only the readers will be able to hear(or read?) the thoughts of the characters. I'm doing the same for the Records Of Horitsuba style story too~ Yup. And Yuui and Yuuko's here so it should be interesting. Syaoran?  
>Syaoran: Right, Aero doesn't own tsubasa or Fallen Angel.<p>

Me: KURO, PUT YOUR DAMN HELMET ON!

Kuro: NO!

Me: Please...?

Kuro: No.

Me: Please.

Kuro: I said no.

Yuui: Sounds like a rebelious teenager.

Me: PLEASE!

Kuro: SHUT UP AND NO!

Yuuko: It's too bad. He'll just have to be the only one talking. And I wonder what he'll say if I alter the story just a little to make it a little "interesting".

Yuui: Yuuko, I think it's supposed to me T rated.

Yuuko: Not when I'm done with it.

Kuro: O.O *puts helmet on.

Me: Okay...that works! let's start. *turns on machine*

Sakura: *thinking* I wonder if it works.

-silence-

Me: *thinking* And just in case, we're all listening to the story instead of reading.(recorded audio?) BEGIN!

XxXxXxXxXx

When Fai woke up he did not recognize where he was. It did not look like any celestial dwelling he had ever been in, but how did he get here? Fai racked his brain trying to remember what happened. He remembered he was in the celestial world with his mom and dad when... when what? He could not remember the rest. He looked around again except this time he found he was not alone. There was a creature similar to how his people looked but with out wings, but the creature did not need wings to capture his attention. It had short spiky black hair and a skin tone that was a lot darker than what he was used to, but his eyes were what captured his attention, they were red as a burning fire. They just held on to him, and he did not dare to look away for they were the most gorgeous eyes Fai had ever seen. "Were... am I?"

XxXxXxXx

Fai: *thinking* I agree completely Fai!

Kuro: *thinking* ...What the hell?...Gorgeous...?

Yuuko: *thinking and grinning* This is the part when Fai tackles him to the ground and...*eveil chuckle*

Syaoran: *thinking(asume they're all thinking!)* Yuuko's laughing over there. It kinda creepy...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Your in my aunt's house," answered the red eyed creature. Fai was relived that the creature seemed to speak the same language as him.

Fai tried to remember what his mom called celestial beings with out wings, as soon as Fai remembered he asked another question, "Your a... human?"

"Yes," the creature replied taking a step back as Fai took a step forward. Was he scared of Fai? was that why he was backing away?

XxXxXxXxXx

Me: *turns to kuro* Yeah, why are you baking away... He's scared.

Kuro: *glares at Aero* What the hell is she thinking...

XxXxXxXxXx

"I have never been in a human dwelling before, how did I get here?" Fai asked.

"Me and my sister found you unconscious in our back yard, so we brought you here to help you." the human said in a voice so stern that he had to be telling the truth.

Fai was happy that they were only trying to help. When he was a kid he had heard stories of what happened to celestial beings that came down to the human world. They were experimented on put into zoos and labeled what the humans called them 'angels,' Fai was always scared of meeting a human since then but now he did not find anything scary about this human. Actually it was the opposite he felt a weird attraction to it. Well he decided that he should probably thank the human so...

"Thats really nice of you mister..." crap he forgot that he did not know the human's name.

"Kurogane," the human finished for him.

"Kurogane?" Fai made a mental note to change the human's name it did not sound cute at all. "Well thank you mister Kurogane my name is Fai, Fai D Flourite."

Kurogane was very surprised it seemed that Fai understood his language, but one question still echoed in his mind over and over, "Are you an angel?" he asked.

"I believe that is what humans call my species, but we call ourselves celestial beings." Fai answered. "are humans what you call yourselfs or did our species call you something incorrect as well?"

Kurogane pondered that for a bit before he answered, "Well I that is one way to say it, but we just call each other people, and I think that the scientific term is called homosapiens," Kurogane said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuuko: *frowns* It's weird if Kurogane get scientifical... *pouts*

Me: Fai's an angel~ Fai's an angel~ I knew it the whole time!

Yuui: Kuro's strangely calm...

XxXxXxXxXx

Fai look at Kurogane amazed, he was so smart. "Handsome and intelligent... nice," he said as if he won the lottery.

Before Kurogane could respond a banging sound came from the other side of the door. "Quick Fai hide some were!" Kurogane whispered. Fai jumped into the closet as Kurogane went to go open the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuuko: *grins again* Oooh! Kuro should "hide" in the closet too~

Syaoran: I REALLY have a bad feeling about this...*stares at Yuuko*

XxXxXxXxXx

As soon as he did Tomoyo came charging inside (Kurogane made sure to shut the door and lock it again.) "WERE IS MISTER ANGEL!" Tomoyo called when she saw that Kurogane was the only one in the room.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Kurogane called back. "and if you want to see him then just check in the closet," Kurogane grunted.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo called, "You stuffed our guest in the closet... Kurogane your already deep in your closet you don't need to stuff other people in as well!" Tomoyo giggled.

It took a few seconds for what Tomoyo said to sink in, "Hey!" Kurogane grumbled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Me: And then Yuui pops out! ...sorry, random moment...

XxXxXxXxXx

Tomoyo ignored him as she opened the door to the closet and sure enough there was a angel stuffed inside.

"Um.. Hi?" Fai said staring at a young little human girl.

"Mister angel!" Tomoyo gasped. "Your awake... are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere? Why are you still so muddy? And how come you are still in those dirty cloths? Did Kurogane treat you right? He can be very mean some times..."

"OK enough with playing twenty questions with Fai!" Kurogane almost shouted.

"Fai?" Tomoyo asked looking back at the angel, "So your name is Fai that's a nice name it suits you."

"Thank you, may I ask what your name is?" Fai asked

"Oh my you are so well behaved, you know Kurogane could learn a few things from you like how to not be a total meanie... well my name is Tomoyo."

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuui: Well, ain't that the truth...

Kuro: ...Wouldn't everyone be scared if I started acting like that damn wizard...?

Sakura: I'd be scared if Kurogane started acting like Fai...*shivers*

XxXxXxXxXx

Kurogane grumbled something about little sisters as Fai started to talk again, "So I'm going to guess that your Kuro-rin's sister," Fai smiled.

"KURO-RIN?" Kurogane stated in horror while Tomoyo giggled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuui: There's the temper...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yup that s me," Tomoyo said happily.

"Well then thank you for helping to rescue me," Fai made a sight bow as he looked at Tomoyo.

"That's it! your just so cute!" Tomoyo said as she glomped the angel.

"Um thank you?" Fai said as he tried to pry Tomoyo off of him.

When Tomoyo got off of him she realized that he was still wearing the ratty mud filled robes that they found him in. "Kurogane! How could you let our guest wear such dirty clothes?" she asked as if were the worst crime in the world to not have something nice to wear.

"He won't fit any of our clothes," Kurogane said simply tying his hardest to not lose his temper.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yuui, Yuuko, Syaoran, Fai, and Me(still thinking obviously): Too late...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well then its a good thing I always come prepared," Tomoyo said as she went to her dresser opened the first two drawers and took out a long sleeve baby blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then she grabbed some scissors and cut two holes in the back of the shirt for wings and gave them to Fai. "Here you go Fai, I think these will fit."

"WAIT HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE THOSE?" Kurogane asked

"I made them," Tomoyo said simply as she handed the clothes to Fai.

"I appreciate it Tomoyo," Fai responded with a smile. "Um where do I change?"

"You could go into the bathroom," Tomoyo suggested.

"Bathroom?"

"Oh well its this room over here," Tomoyo pointed over to the room next to the closet.

"Oh what is that room used for?" Fai asked

"Um I'll tell you later... but since you are gona be in there you should take a shower to clean off all of the mud."

"What is a shower?" Fai asked.

"Come here I'll show you," Tomoyo said as she made her way into the bathroom with a curious angel behind her. Kurogane could vaguely hear her explanation of what a shower was and how you use it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Me and Yuuko: Awww...I wish Kuro showed him...

Yuuko: It could get a bit more intersting. Heh heh... *starts imagining things I can't put because of rating*

Syaoran: *sweatdrops* Okay, now I'm really afraid...

XxXxXxXxXx

"WOW THAT IS SO COOL! HEY KURO-RIN THERE IS A MAGICAL FOUNTAIN THAT HAS NEVER ENDING WATER HERE!" called a voice from the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXx

Fai: NEVER ENDING WATER! XD

Me: Just like Fai. From his expression, I can tell he just repeated the last line...

Yuui: ...From Aero's expression, I can tell that she can tell that Fai repeated the last line...should have known...

XxXxXxXxXx

Tomoyo exited the bathroom and smiled, "Aww he is so adorable." she then looked at the clock, "Ahh its already 8:30 I'm suppost to be helping Soma make dinner." Tomoyo ran out of the room down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kurogane stayed put, he sat on his bed and waited for Fai to come out.

In about an hour Fai finally came out of the shower with his new clothes on. The light blue shirt complimented his eyes. His hair and wings seemed to shine with more gold than Kurogane thought was possible. Damn this was the second time Kurogane was stuck in a daze because of Fai.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura: Awwww...

Kuro: I feel a sense of de ja vu...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Um Kuro-puu are you ok?" Fai asked when he realized that Kurogane was not moving.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurogane gritted

"But I have never called you Kuro-puu before." Fai responded, "Oh do you like Kuro-rin and Kuro-tan better?"

"NO!" Kurogane yelled, "Listen to me I. Hate. All. Of. Those. NICKNAMES!"

"Shhh Kuro-puppy the others may hear you." Fai said ignoring Kurogane's previous comment.

Kurogane remembered that he was trying to hide Fai from Soma so yelling was probably no a good idea. "Fine," he whispered as he layed down in his bed. "I'm going to to to sleep." he said as he covered himself in blankets.

For about twenty minutes Fai did not say anything so Kurogane assumed that it would be ok to actually go to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes he felt something warm and feathery cover his body.

XxXxXxXxXx

Me: XD XD XD XD

Fai: *blushes*...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wha-" he said as he opened his eyes to find Fai cuddling against him his wings wrapping around Kurogane's body. "Hey get off of me!"

Fai opened his eyes and looked up at Kurogane, "But I need somewhere to sleep as well and Kuro-chu is so comfy." to prove his point he cuddled closer to Kurogane wrapping his arms around him as well.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kuro: I can see the idiot doing that...*secretly smiles*

Yuuko: Oh, Kuro didn't think anyone saw that smile. I SAW IT! I wish I camera. Where's Watanuki when you need him...

XxXxXxXxXx

Kurogane knew that Fai did have to sleep and it probably was not a good idea to put him in Tomoyo's bed, she would go into total fangirl mode and keep them both up with her talking so the only other option was... "Fine, you can stay here but only for tonight." Kurogane said making sure to convince himself that was the only reason he was doing this.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kuro: The ONLY reason.

Me: Sure...

Yuui: ...I'm kinda hungry...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you Kuro-rin," said a little angelic voice before it fell to sleep. Kurogane decided to follow the angel's example and get some rest. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tomoyo had just finished eating with Soma and was going to go to bed. When she opened the door to her room she almost fainted. There was her brother asleep in the same bed as Fai, not just that but it looked like they were cuddling with each other. A smile appeared on her face as she when downstairs to get her camera.

XxXxXxXxXx

Me: XD Awesome ending!

Yuuko: I wish I had a camera...

Kuro: What the hell?

Me: These people better be thinking about the fic...

Fai: ...I LOVE YOU CHICKEN BOY! So cute!

Sakura: Wow, Fai really seems to like it... can we talk now?

Syaoran: Interesting ending...

Me: *looks around* Where's Yuui? Oh well, Review please! I wanna hear your thoughts!

Yuui:(with lots of static) *in the kitchen* Hm...look's like Watanuki made some pizza today...

Watanuki: *talking* Why is there a weird helmet on your head...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast Comments**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuui:...**Wow look at the title of this one.

**Fai:** Huh? What's the title? *blinks* *blushes*

**Yuui:** This one just may get interesting. Hey, Kurogane, come over here and look at this...he can't hear me...

**Me:** *gives Kuro notecards* Just read...

**Kuro:** Aero doesn't own Tsubasa or Fallen Angel...Do you have to say this every time?

**Me:** *cries* Yes...*clears throat* Let's go! ...Wow, the chapter title...

**Kuro:** What the hell?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**First Kiss**

It was 5 in the morning when Kurogane woke up and discovered Tomoyo taking picture of him and Fai in bed...

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:**Oh my dog, the first sentence and already a bunch of different images are flashing through my brain!

**Fai:** What are they like?

**Me:** Weeeeellllll...

**Kuro**: We DON'T want to here it!

**Sakura and Syaoran:** *bursts in* Sorry we're late! *looks at chapter* ...O.O

**Me:** Heh...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"TOMOYO GIVE ME BACK THAT CAMERA!" Kurogane screamed chasing after his little sister.

"Heheheh," Tomoyo laughed as she ran into the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped running as she stared at a note that was taped to the refrigerator.

Kurogane caught up and snatched the camera from her hands before he saw the note as well.

Dear Tomoyo and brat

**XxXxXxXxXx**

** Fai**: Heh, Kuro-Bun, you're a brat.

**Me:** It's true...not really

**Kuro:** Hey! Watch it!

**Me:** Say yo!

**Kuro:...**Why?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I got a date today and I did not want Kurogane to mess it up so I'm going out, and I won't be back till 8

There is food already made in the fridge.

I don't have any farm work for you so just have some fun.

ps. Kurogane I don't want you destroying my house.

Sincerely Auntie Soma.

"Do you know what this mean Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked.

"What?"

"Fai can come out from hiding in our room," Tomoyo said enthusiastly as she ran back up the stairs to tell Fai the good news.

Meanwhile Kurogane looked through the pictures. 258 pictures. Damn how did Tomoyo take all of those. Kurogane was not good with technology and since this was a digital camera he was having trouble figuring out how to delete the pictures. After about ten minutes Kurogane finally figured out how to delete the photos individually, so he began to. As he deleted the pictures he caught quick glances at what Tomoyo named them. Kurogane and Fai, my brother and the angel, the hotties in bed, my brother's boyfriend, Kurogane's hot one-night stand... wait WHAT? How could Tomoyo write such a thing she was only eleven. After deleting all the photos Kurogane realized that Tomoyo also made a video. The hotties talk in there sleep. Huh? Kurogane did not talk in his sleep. Out of curiosity Kurogane played the video.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Yuui:** This should be good...

**Me: ** . It should!

**Fai:...**I'm scared actually...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It started off with him and Fai in bed in the same positions they were in on most of the photos. Suddenly Fai cuddled closer to Kurogane. "Kuro... ahhh," he said softly. Kurogane could not help but to be slightly turned on by the way Fai said his name (well part of his name)

as if to respond to Fai's comment Kurogane started to sleep talk, "mmm Fai," he said as he pushed Fai's body closer to him. The video ended.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Syaoran and Sakura:** ...

**Syaoran:** Maybe it would be a little less awkward if we came a little later.

**Me:** Ah, but then I wouldn't pay you. ^ ^

** Sakura:** You pay us?

**Fai:** *blushing and looking down*

**Kuro:** *blushing and glaring* I will kill this author and Tomoyo.

**Yuui:** Tomoyo...? For what?

**Kuro**: For videotaping.

***smack***

**Kuro:** WHAT THE HELL? O.O

**Me:** IT'S NOT REALLY HER!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane face was now the same color as a tomato, he did not say that right? Tomoyo had to have edited it or it was some kind of trick because there was no way that he would be talking about someone he had just barely met in his sleep.

"HEY KURO-PUU COME UP HERE FOR A MINUTE TOMOYO AND I HAVE SOMEHING TO TELL YOU!" called Fai's voice from upstairs.

Fai's voice sent a shiver through Kurogane. "This is all in my imagination Fai is not affecting me in this way," he whispered to himself as he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Once he got in he was tackled to the floor by a familiar blond headed figure.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me and Yuui:** Oh yes he is...

**Fai:** *smirk*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Kurgy how come you were not here when I woke up?" the angel pouted. "I thought that my cuddle buddy abandoned me." to make his point clearer that Kurogane was his cuddle buddy Fai began to nuzzle Kurogane's neck and cheek.

Hmm his hair is just as soft as his wings, Kurogane thought for a moment not moving because it felt so good to have Fai on top of him like that.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** That is adorable! One of the many lines I love in this fic~

**Fai:** ~Highschool girls! Highschool girls! All for me, highschool girls~ ^-^

**Everyone:** ...

**Sakura:** Fai, are you okay...?

**Me:** Is he ever? ^ ^ I mean, he basically just left Kuro for some highschool girl...

**Kuro:** What?

**Fai:** TT^TT I TAKE IT BACK! *tackles Kuro* ~Kuro-chu! Kuro-chu! All for me, Kuro-chu!~

**Kuro:** YOU HAVE FREAKING ISSUES!

**Me:** WE'RE STRAYING! ON WITH THE FIC!

**Fai**: WHY'S EVERYONE YELLING!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Aww you two make such a cute couple," Tomoyo said smiling.

This snapped Kurogane out of his trance. "TOMOYO!" he called as he pushed Fai off of him and go to his feet.

Before Kurogane could continue he was interrupted by Tomoyo. "So on to the reason we called you here... me and Fai decided that we wanted to go flying today."

"Flying?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, I can fly you guys around individually so you can see what it is like to have wings." Fai said getting to his feet as well.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Like Peter Pan!

**Yuui:** Only with wings! ^ ^

**Fai:** And Kuro...

**Me:** *nods* And Kuro.

**Kuro**: *glares*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"No" Kurogane said simply as he turned around to leave, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to have breakfast."

Suddenly Tomoyo and Fai appeared in front of him, "please," they begged together.

After a long argument Kurogane finally agreed to go. Hey its not my fault, Kurogane thought, those two could convince any one to do anything, a combination of Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes and Fai's beauty...I mean persistence would be enough convince anybody it has absolutely nothing to do with me.

"But before we go we need to eat breakfast," Tomoyo said.

"what is breakfast?" Fai asked

"oh thats what humans call our first meal of the day," Tomoyo responded.

"Humans name there meals? Hey that sounds kind of fun I'm going to do that when we eat this 'breakfast'" Fai said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** I also love that line!

**Fai:** Today's meal is named...Kuro-mochi!

**Syaoran**: ...Mochi...?

**Me:** Do you want some?

**Syaoran:** ...Yes...

**Kuro:** *grabs Fai* You! Quit jacking up my name!

**Me:** We need Watanuki here to find a way to make mochi and Doumeki here to shoot an arrow at Kuro to keep him from hurting Fai...

**Yuui:** An arrow...? Wouldn't that possibly kill him?

**Me:...**Possibly...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The three of them made there way down the stairs and sat at the table. Tomoyo reached into the refrigerator and pulled out some pancakes and syrup and place them on the table. Kurogane served himself some pancakes but did not put any syrup on them. Tomoyo grabbed some pancakes and put some syrup on them while Fai just sat there and stared at the strange food.

"Um Tomoyo how do you eat this kind of food?" Fai asked.

"Well Fai you just put some of these on your plate they are called pancakes then you pour some of this liquid on them and eat them."

"But Kurgy is not eating the liquid"

"thats because he does not like it but you should try it, it taste good to me." Tomoyo replied.

"Um ok" Fai said as he served himself two pancakes and poured a bit of syrup on them. However went he took the first bite he discovered that what ever that liquid was he loved it, so he proceeded to pour the remaining bottle on his pancakes.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Yuui:** *grins* Why can I see him completely coating his pancakes in syrup...

**Me:** 'Cause he's a Fai~ ^ ^

**Fai:** I'm a Fai!

**Sakura:** Fai...you drowned your pancakes...

**Fai:** *gasp* Oh no!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Fai that is way to much syrup," Kurogane growled.

"Let him have it, he is the guest after all," Tomoyo scolded.

Kurogane was hoping to have a nice quiet meal but it seemed as if Fai tried to ruin that as well. "Ok I'm going to name you Steve and you Sara," Fai said pointing to his pancakes. Then Fai proceeded to make a whole monster movie out of his meal.

"No I don't want you to be eaten! hold on to me Sara," Fai acted pancake Steve.

"Oh Steve it seems like this is the end," Fai acted as pancake Sara.

"No Sara I don't want to leave you,"

"I have to give myself up to the monster to save you Steve,"

"NOOO!" said Steve as Sara was stuffed into Fai's mouth chewed and swallowed, "No now that Sara is gone I have no reason to go on living, I shall drowned myself in the magical lake of yummyness," Steve said as Fai dumped the remaining pancake back into the pool of syrup he had on his plate.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Everyone except Kuro:** LOL!

**Yuui:** *still laughing* I can see that too!

**Me:** *falling out of the chair I was suddenly sitting in* Me too!

**Fai:** I'll have to remember that for future references!

**Syaoran:** *wiping tears away* This author knows how to make Fai act like Fai.

**Sakura:** I remember doing something similar to that when I was younger...*giggle* but never that into it...

**Kuro:** Baka...

**Me:** And Kuro-baka(who we ALL know wants to laugh) comes along and ruins it all... grrr...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"OK THATS IT FAI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurogane yelled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

** Me:** See...? Grrrr

**Kuro:** SHUT THE HELL UP!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"KUROGANE!" Tomoyo stated in horror.

"Kurgy?" Fai asked innocently, tears forming in his eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Kurogane felt as if his heart broke in two, how could he make Fai cry. That angelic beautiful face crying? It did not even seem possible. "I'm...sorry," Kurogane slowly said, "I..don't hate you... actually I-" he was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"ahahaha I did not think you would really say it Kuro-tan," Fai laughed, "you know you act tough but your really just a big softy."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** Yup~ And he's MY Kuro-softie! *hugs Kuro*

**Kuro:** *glares* I will kill you.

**Fai:** No you won't~

**Yuui:** *clears throat* Who's in the forest strolling...the birds and the bees sing...

**Fai**: Ku...ro...chu!

**Yuui:** The frogs in the pond are calling...

**Me:** Mo-

**Fai:** Kuro-chu!

**Me:** *cries*

**Syaoran:** Aero...we're straying...again...

**Me:** TT^TT On...with...the...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane blushed, "Hey s..shut up."

"Softy Softy," Fai sang.

Soon Tomoyo jumped in and started to sing with Fai.

20 minutes worth of singing latter.

"CAN WE JUST GO FLYING NOW," Kurogane yelled desperate to get away from the horrible singing of Tomoyo and Fai.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Fai:** *sniff* Horrible...?

**Kuro:** W-what?

**Me:** Fai sings AWESOME! Right?

**Kuro:...**Sure...

**Fai**: YAY~ Don't worry Kuro-chu, you sing good too! I heard you!

**Me:** And I heard the recording! XD

**Kuro:** When the hell did this happen?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ok" Tomoyo and Fai said at the same time. Soon the three if them were outside

"So who is going to go first?" Fai asked.

"I say Kurogane should go first," Tomoyo suggested.

"I agree," Fai said grabbed on to Kurogane as spread his wings to there full length.

Kurogane could not say anything he was to busy staring at Fai's wings, they are so big on wonder they could cover me when we were in bed, Kurogane slightly blushed at the way that would sound to someone who did not know the circumstances.

Suddenly Kurogane found himself being lifted of into the air. "Wait!" he said

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** XD LOL

**Yuui:** I agree~

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Two late for waits Kuro-tan we are flying." said a voice from above him. Kurogane looked down to see the farm from a birds eye view, it was amazing. "How do you like flying Kuro-rin?"

"Well I have to admit this is the best view I have ever seen from Soma's crappy farm," Kurogane responded.

After a few minutes of silent flying Fai landed them on a hill beneath a tree. "I saw this place while we were flying and thought it would be a nice place to rest." Fai said

Kurogane did not speak as they both sat down and looked at the horizon which just so happened to be showing a very good view of the sunrise. It was exactly then when Kurogane realized something. He was with Fai, alone, under a tree, watching the sunrise. It was like something out of a romance novel. He blushed at bit and looked at Fai, who was watching the sunrise with unbreakable focus. Fai seemed to be glowing the beauty of the sunrise seemed to be nothing compared to him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** Right! This is where the chapter title jumps in~

**Chapter Title:** *jumps* Hi Hi!

**Fai:** Hi Hi! *waves*

**Kuro:** What...the hell?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Fai seemed to notice Kurogane staring at him so he he turned towards Kurogane. "Kuro-chan are you ok?"

Kurogane tried to look away but he could not Fai voice mesmerized him, just how it did when he heard it in the video Tomoyo made. Kurogane then found him self staring at Fai's lips those lush full lips one of the most beautiful parts of Fai.

"Kuro-"

"STOP IT!" Kurogane suddenly yelled, "I DON"T KNOW HOW YOU ARE DOING IT, MAYBE YOUR USING SOME WEIRD KIND OF ANGEL TRICK, BUT I... PLEASE JUST STOP!"

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Me:** Heheheh...

**Kuro:** .

**Kuro:** STOP IT!

**Me:** ...What...?

**Kuro:** Putting that face after my name!

**Me:** But I can see you making this face during this part! XD

**Kuro:** .

**Kuro:** WOULD YOU STOP! DAMMIT!

**Me:** ONWARDS! *runs*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Stop what?" Fai asked confused.

"MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!" Kurogane yelled.

"Making you fell what way?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Me:** ...I made Kuro fell... ^ ^ lol

**Yuui:** It's just a typo...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kurogane could contain himself any more, "Making me feel like this," he said as he as reached over and kissed Fai full on the lips.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Sakura, Fai, and Me:** Cuuuuuuttte~~~~

**Syaoran and Kuro:** *glance*

**Yuui:** Interesting...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kuro?" Fai asked as he felt Kurogane's lips meet his. He closed his eyes and slowly started to kiss back. Kurogane then pushed Fai to the ground laying on top of him as they continued kissing. They rolled around on the grass a bit before they both parted. Kurogane was the one who got to his feet first. He ran away from Fai away from the hill and right back to the farm were a confused Tomoyo was waiting for him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Syaoran:** W-wait...what?

**Me**: something wrong? -_-

**Syaoran:** *Blinks in surprise and confusion* I read it and thought Fai was the one that ran away but...then I read it again...and it's really Kurogane...who ran...

**Me:** Yup~ He's a runner! ^ ^

**Kuro:** Oi!

**Me:** He's not afraid to commit suicide in battle but is afraid to kiss Fai without running...

**Kuro:** Shut up!

**Me:** So...what would Fai do if he stayed...I mean, he's the one that kissed him isn't he? He should-

**Kuro:** *grabs me* I said shut up! *throws me out the window*

**Me:** !

**Fai:** OH GODS! KURO, WE'RE ON THE NINTH FLOOR!

**Yuui:** Aero's house only has two... and we're on the first...

**Fai:** *cries*

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurogane where is Fai?" Tomoyo asked.

Kurogane ignored her and ran in to the hose and up to his room where he layed on his bed his face covered by his pillow. "I did not just kiss Fai did I?" he said as if he could not believe it. He covered his face more as he tried to clear his mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Sakura:** It's over...?

**Fai:** Don't worry. We'll read another chapter another time! Tune in next time!

**Kuro:** Something's wrong with ALL of you!

**Yuui:** Is this because I tried to be like brother...

**Syaoran:** The singing...

**Me:** *skips in* ^ ^

**Kuro:** O.o

**Everyone else**: ...*sweatdrop*

**Me:** *smiles* Don't forget to review~ It makes me happy and helps me write more~ *turns to Kuro, still smiling*

**Kuro:** ...

**Me:** I will POISON your SUSHI!


End file.
